


From Outcast to Demon

by frosty_cutie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosty_cutie/pseuds/frosty_cutie
Summary: Kokichi Ouma, a demon, reviews his life from late middle to high school and how he managed to earn a one-way ticket to hell. Based on a roleplay between a friend and I!





	From Outcast to Demon

Both above and under the Earth, there lived two worlds: the bright, open world in the clouds known as heaven, and the deep, dark fiery pits and mountains known as hell.

The bear spirit Monokuma was the one in charge of both these lands, known for his two-faced personality and conflicting morals. Heaven was a place for cheerful angels who have done good over the course of their life to rest. On the flip side, hell was a place for demons to live in a world of isolation, to stay quarantined from harming the rest of the world above from their wrongdoings.

One of Monokuma's top demons was a young man named Kokichi Ouma. As a child, Kokichi had always been one of the more... different students. He was known as an oddball, and was pretty shy during his early years. He'd rarely speak, which rendered him mostly unapproachable to his peers. It wasn't on purpose-- he just didn't know what to say, and thought he should speak only when it was necessary.

During his preschool and kindergarten years In elementary, he began to speak up. Now that he was able to speak and such, he gathered a couple of friends, which he held dear to his heart. His funny remarks were liked by his friends, yet were sort of an annoyance to more unfamiliar classmates of his. Kokichi's fun and at times chaotic personality continued on into his late elementary and early middle school years. However... as middle school progressed, everything seemed to crumble. His social life had began to dwindle, which took a toll on him. It only got worse during high school as well.

It was quite funny when Kokichi thought about it, how his life slowly went to shambles while he wasn't even aware. Was it because people weren't fond of his charisma anymore? Or was it just an effect of high school? His mind became boggled just thinking of it.

Right there, he began to recollect on his life, figuring everything out one event at a time. Maybe if he pieced together everything one last time, it would make sense...

It had to have made sense _somehow_. Perhaps he should start at where everything first started to go downhill-- his eighth year of school.

**Author's Note:**

> so here goes the first attempt at a multi-chapter fic in a good year or so! hopefully i'll be able to write more of this! ^^


End file.
